


I Know

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Sniper/Spy Random Works [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another night together, Spy's mind starts to wander, making him question the war and his relationship with Sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in half an hour. Probably has many mistakes. Apologies for that.  
> First time writing TF2 by myself. Probably ooc. Just trying my hand at writing Sniper and Spy for future works.

“I hate you.”

It had broken the silence that had settled over the both of them.

“I know.”

Sniper rolled away from Spy.

“How long has it been?”

Sniper frowned.

“Since when?”

“Since we started all this.”

“Fucking?”

“To put it that way, yes.”

“I dunno. Three months? Four? Does it matter?”

He felt Spy shift behind him.

“Just surprised that no one has found us out yet.”

“Well, we’re not shouting it at the world or anything.” Sniper grumbled. “Now shut up. I’m supposed to be at the base in four hours.”

A moment passed between them before Spy spoke again.

“What if someone does find out?”

Sniper sat up.

“No one has found out.”

“But what if?”

“No one will find out!”

“How can you be sure?”

“They just won’t! They can’t!”

He had gripped Spy’s wrists, pinning them to the bed in his fury.

“Mon cher, if you keep yelling like that, someone will find out.”

Sniper breathed deeply, sighing as he closed his eyes.

“I don’t know what will happen. I don’t want to know.” He sat back down again, releasing Spy’s wrists.

Spy sat up, opening his cigarette case.

“Cigarette?”

Sniper shook his head.

“Nah. I’m good.”

Spy took a drag of his own, blowing the smoke into the air.

“What happens after this war?”

Sniper looked up at Spy.

“What?”

Spy shrugged.

“Just curious. How will it end? What will we do?”

Sniper frowned.

“What’s with you tonight?” He stood up, picking up his shirt and slipping it on. “Why with all the questions?”

“I am curious.” Came the reply.

“Then stop being curious.” He moved over to get a glass of water.

“Have you ever thought about it?”

Sniper paused.

“Yes.”

“And?”

He turned towards Spy.

“Why do you want to know?”

Spy shrugged.

“I question why we do this. Why we are enemies. Why we hate each other.”

”It’s ‘cause we’re on different teams, mate.”

“Non. Not just that.” He took another drag of his cigarette. “We are fighting over land. Something so mediocre. RED and BLU. Mon Dieu. We are helping settle an argument that should have died off with the Brothers decades ago.” He closed his eyes. “I suppose it is my job, and I do get paid more than I need so I should not question it, but I do.”

Sniper had moved over, holding out a glass of water for Spy.

“You think too much.”

Spy smirked.

“I did not need you to tell me that, mon cher.”

He sat, taking the glass from Sniper’s hand, shifting so Sniper could sit back down on the bed.

“It has crossed my mind before.”

Spy raised an eyebrow.

“The bushman has thoughts?”

“Shut up, Spook. Let me continue.”

Spy sat back, keeping silent.

“Sometimes I think about what will happen when this is over, but what will happen to stop this war? Will one of the Brothers die? Both? Will someone else intervene?” He paused. “I suppose I do think a lot too.”

Spy put out his cigarette, placing the now empty glass on the table across from them.

“Do you know what you will do after?”

Sniper shook his head.

“Nah.”

“Find someone? Settle down with them? Introduce them to your parents.”

Sniper shook his head.

“Parents wouldn’t like my partner.”

“They don’t know you enjoy company of those of the same gender as you, do they?”  


Sniper shook his head.

“Better off if they didn’t know. They’d probably never want to see me again.”

“You could always come to France with me.”

He looked over at Spy.

“Why?”

Spy shrugged.

“Just an offer.”

“We hate each other.”

He shrugged again.

“I could learn to like you.”

“Unlikely.”

“I like your cock. That is a start, is it not?”

“Doesn’t count.”

“It is still a part of you.”

Sniper groaned, lying back down.

“You never give up, do you?”

Spy smirked, leaning down to nip at Sniper’s neck.

“Non.”

Sniper waved him away, rolling over again.

“Piss off. I need to get up in four hours. Let me sleep.”

He felt Spy shift behind him before placing an arm around Sniper’s waist and pulling him against his chest.

“What’re you doing?”

“Learning to like you.”

Sniper grumbled for a moment before stilling.

“Bloody Spook.”

“Filthy jar man.”

“I hate you.”

Spy chuckled.

“I know.”


End file.
